


A Floater's Dream

by Proudtobeinvisible



Series: A Series of Events (unfortunate? or fortunate?) [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Failed attempt, Floating - Freeform, Ocean, People, Suicide Attempt, floaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:23:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proudtobeinvisible/pseuds/Proudtobeinvisible
Summary: A poem I wrote when I wanted to commit suicide but like I'm better now so I figured why not share





	A Floater's Dream

I am floating.

Floating.

Rocking up and down on the invisible currents of myself.

It was once said threads attach us to the world.

To people we love. 

Things that keep us.

Keep us here, keep us safe.

 

Mine have been cut.

Severed.

Decimated.

Not one remains.

 

And I am floating.

Above the current of others.

Small threads hang by a single string.

One wrong move I float off.

So fragile, so weak.

 

What happens when I cut them off?

Where will I go?

Home?

Somewhere far off?

Will the threads even want me here?

I whisper my goodbyes.

 

I cut them one by one.

The smallest of wisps, they break like nothing.

I go higher each time a thread is cut.

 

I saved the hardest thread for last.

I take it in my ghostly hands, the knife I used to cut my other ones shaking.

Stuttering.

I'm so close.

I feel like I'm coming home.

Leave this place, and go off into outer space.

 

I'm smiling for the first time in a long one.

But at the same time I'm crying.

I can't leave them.

Even though I've cut my ties.

They think they're still there.

Still keeping me.

Still trapping me.

I learned a long time ago.

Pain is something I never want to inflict.

So I let my hand drop.

And I stay.

I'll leave by fate's design.

Not by my own time.

 

I weep and I wonder.

I still float.

Trapped on earth.

I weep.

My tears falling like raindrops.

It wets the current of people below me.

They don't look up.

They don't see the floating boy who wants to die

The floating boy who keeps and cries

 

I float still.

 

 


End file.
